PagUn
The 'PagUns '(pronounced "pay-guns") are a group of individuals that either do not believe in the existence of the Undefeatables or think they can be defeated. Many PagUns, especially in the latter category, have tried to kill the Undefeatables themselves. Those who managed to get themselves noticed in the process were either defeated, killed, or smitten so brutally by the Undefeatables' power that they were erased from space and time itself. Origin PagUns have existed since the dawn of creation, comprising one of the two types of attacks on Undefeatables (the other type being made up exclusively of stupid people). The name "PagUn" is historically attributed to Nobody, since the creator of that term was roundhouse kicked out of space and time. Originally called "People Against the Undefeatables", the organization's name was shortened to "PagUn" because Nobody had some trouble with abbreviations. The symbol associated with the PagUns originates with the story of Nobody as he attempted to use a Starman to power himself up and defeat Chuck Norris. His failure was legendary. Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked him out of space and time, leaving a temporary void in reality in his wake. Everything about him was forgotten to the UnUniverse: his personal life, his appearance, even his name. In fact, it's very possible that he wasn't even a "he". In the end, the Starman he used and the portal that heralded his death were combined into one image, forming the PagUn symbol. In the First Undefeatable War The PagUns played a major part in the First Undefeatable War, fighting against the Loyalist Army. Since Weegee had been officially exiled from the Undefeatables for staring too much, he was struggling to retain his Undefeatable status regardless of his rejection. The PagUns accepted Weegee as their own and crowned him their leader, thinking that he might be their only chance to actually counter the Undefeatables' power. Meanwhile, a group of supporters of the Undefeatables banded together and dubbed themselves the Loyalist Army. The two sides fought and fought, but Weegee was ultimately defeated and his Undefeatable status was officially revoked. He was replaced by WaPo and decided to isolate himself from the world, leaving the PagUns in disarray. Today In modern times, the PagUn path is considered a fringe theory, with virtually all PagUns being treated as certifiably insane. Some PagUns have still tried to tussle with the Undefeatables, but to no avail. There have, however, been some brave warriors over the course of history that tried to fight Undefeatables and "win", such as the case of the T-2500.5, but they only won because the Undefeatables allowed them to and subsequently measured their UnRank to admit them into the Lower Counsel of Undefeatables. What separates a PagUn from a member of the Lower Counsel is the PagUn's direct desire to slay the Undefeatables, as opposed to merely spar with them to test one's own mettle. This urge is what leads to the PagUns' downfall. Causing the Battle of Undefeatable Palace As a precursor to the future Battle of Undefeatable Palace, the PagUns provoked one of the most hot-tempered Undefeatables of all, Cyber-Dee, in 2723. As a result, Cyber-Dee attacked 6000 PagUns using only his martial arts and the Sword of Epic. In his rage, Cyber-Dee also struck the T-5001 with the sword, splitting it into the T-5001 and T-5000. Meanwhile, Chuck Norris had witnessed everything and grew so angry that he punched time itself in frustration, accidentally erasing 168 years. Then, in 2891, Malleo approached Cyber-Dee with a plan to destroy the Alpha Centauri space colony, which was populated almost exclusively by PagUns. Malleo only wanted to use the enraged Cyber-Dee to take the Alpha Centauri for himself, but the Undefeatable was too blinded by rage to see reason. Thus, the PagUns from Alpha Centauri engaged Malleo and Cyber-Dee in battle, losing quickly and shamefully. In the resulting conflict, the entire colony was annihilated and a portal to the 4th Dimension was opened. This started the Battle of Undefeatable Palace, in which Cyber-Dee lost his Undefeatable status. Notable PagUns *Nobody (first to officially bear the title of "PagUn") *Weegee (formerly) *Every Fuhrer of Germany (except Satan, who is an Undefeatable, and Captain 0, who was a Loyalist) *Captain 1 *Dr. Robotnik *Eleking *WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky *The Joker *Ploxy the Flying Fish Category:Religions Category:Idiots Category:Evil